what a wonderful cat life
by shota's-cake
Summary: based on the vocaloid song 'Ah it's a wonderful cat's life', Burn is a lazy street cat, Gazelle is a proper house cat, suddenly their paths cross...all thanks to Gran! BurnxGazelle one-shot (I apologize for any mistakes or poor quality, please enjoy ) T...just because! I also apologize if it's hard to read due to the paragraph structure


It was a divine February night in town, not too chilly, just the right temperature. The moon lit up the town with its sparkling silver rays; it smiled down onto the rooftops with a peaceful glow. Peaceful…that was definitely the right word to describe the night since most people slept under the embrace of a warm blanket; then some people roamed the streets and lurked into the shadows of the night life. Yes, you could see everything from the rooftops. It was almost like you were living as the wide skies that watched over you, still getting older as they watched, but never fading. On mornings the skies were as youthful as ever.  
_Ah the rooftops, what a relaxing place to rest_ thought one of the cats who resided there. There were actually three, three lazy street cats that lay on the rooftops. After a not-so busy day stalking around the city (normally looking for any sort of mischief they could run into) they would climb to the highest rooftop they could find. The highest rooftop belonging to a house that lived on the outskirts of a dry forest, a lot of creatures could be found there; interesting creatures. Neither any of the cats really thought much about the trouble they were getting into; normally they would be shooed away. Roaming around town was just a mere afternoon thrill to prepare them for a 5 hour slumber. Near their usual meeting place, the one thing that did not go un-noticed by the trio is that around the corner there was quite a peculiar looking house. Not ugly, just out of place! The house was tall and silver, making it glisten in the moonlight even more than the other houses. It was extremely posh but it made sense because everyone in the neighbour knew that it was owned by a lord and lady. Completely out of place-it looked like something you would find in a winter wonderland display! All of it silver. Nothing else.  
One of the three cats perched himself onto the rooftop and lay his head back gently. His gaze cast upon the stars. He admired them so much. "Oh how wonderful a life you must have stars" he hummed contently "you look magnificent in any light, and you've never had to deal with the fear of falling…and crashing into a million pools of glowing shards" he thought for a while "You and the sky must be best friends, right?" the cat then switched his gaze to a sleeping cat, lying next to him on his back. "The sky will always have your back, it supports you so you can never fall, and you can watch everyone carry out their dreams together". Gran, a red-haired cat with gentle hypnotizing teal eyes carefully picked up Reize's green ponytail and twirled it around his finger. Reize was a green haired cat; he would often be joined at the hip with Gran. Since Reize didn't have much confidence he knew that he could rely on Gran to support him. A little bit like the sky and stars I guess…  
As Gran's eyes flicked between various scenes, something, or someone caught his eye. His gaze wondered over to the silver house and rested there, teal eyes shrunk. He was sure he'd seen this cat before.  
_Ping_  
Gran's eyes lit up and suddenly a sly, slimy smirk spread its way onto the Red-head's face as he spun to face the second red-head beside him.  
"oi Burn" he mused "I was thinking, now please don't take me the wrong way but correct me if I'm wrong" he continued and toned his voice down "you like to flirt…don't you? I mean it's natural, but in the lord and lady's house lives a cat, a pretty little house cat. Why don't you try, I bet you wouldn't be able to win the cat over…after all your worlds apart" Gran teased in a smug, challenging tone.  
"Hm" another cat awoke from a deep slumber; the third cat looked interested in what Gran had to say. He was all talk and no bite! Another red-head (with a unique tulip shaped haircut) gritted his teeth, growled under his breath and stretched out lazily. The cat eyes snapped open abruptly and revealed big, amber, jewel-toned eyes. They shrunk into slits moments later, making Gran chuckle at their harsh feel. The third cat was named Burn, befitting his hair and a lot of aspects of his personality; he was a very fiery and fierce cat. Burn was definitely not a coward when it came to speaking his mind. Gran carefully and slowly lifted himself from his place, and stumbled over to Burn with his tongue sticking out playfully. Mocking Burn and provoking his bad temper. Gran smiled to himself as he saw Burn gritting his shiny, white teeth.  
"Yes, I do believe my eyes have seen their house cat somewhere, quite a pretty one, you should be decent enough to go over there and try it" he said playfully.  
The fiery cat cast his eyes upon the shimmering roof tiles then looked back up at Gran's teal eyes, he was a much more composed cat, whereas Burn's eyes were blazing and piercing straight through Gran. The tulip-haired cat dragged his claws along the roof sharply and quickly, whilst snarling.  
"And why might someone as smooth as you, not be interested in this so-called fine creature?" he enquired, raising a thick eyebrow suspiciously. Reize, the cat on Gran's other side, and also the heaviest sleeper finally woke up. The greenete perked up at their rather amusing conversation and turned over on his side. His eyes roamed over Gran before shutting as he chuckled lightly.  
Gran saw the question coming and shrugged him off casually "well some people just aren't my type" Burn noted how he was wearing that usual cocky smirk of his, the one he despised so much, the one he wished to tear straight from his lips. The red-head's eyes shot through Gran as he rasped in an almost threatening tone "fine then, it's a challenge and I won't accept failure, you won't be smirking like that for long Gran" and with that he lifted the heel of his shoe and slid down the tiles of the rooftop in a noisy fashion. Burn composed himself and took a leap of faith to the ground. Gran slinked back over to Reize and dropped himself next to him. Scooting closer they entwined their fingers. Reize's mouth still curved into a bright grin and flashed some of his teeth "but…don't you plan to let Burn know that it's not a feline?" Gran shook his head rapidly "he'll figure it out" he mumbled, amused and ready to see Burn's attempts. Both Reize and Gran did the same as Burn then made their way around the corner towards the winter-wonderland house. They stopped and quickly hid themselves by scampering up to some rough tree branches. Soccer comes in useful when it comes to agility.  
_Goddamn house cat's, you see them lurking around town in broad daylight acting like they own the fricking neighbourhood. I bet she's going to freak when she sees me standing there. _He snarled _she'll say something about the fact that street cats should never come into contact with house cats, she'll be disgusted with me! I mean jeez it's not like I'm ugly…and it's not like I don't wash. Why am I even thinking about this so much? It's so ridiculous. Tch. I can't be nervous in these circumstances; I have more charm the Gran ever will right? Self-centred bastard. Oh well…backing out now would be asinine, it'll make me look weak and pathetic. May aswell talk with the cat, better company than Reize and Gran put together I bet! This could entertain me for a while.  
_ Taking a breath of fresh night air, Burn scowled back at Gran and Reize, who both looked as equally amused and impatient as each other. _Losers_ he jeered. Burn walked up to the window frame and curled his claws around the edges, ramming it open with heavy hands. Just by looking at the window you could tell these people were rich, the curtains were a silky white and the window frame was embedded with silver. An icy breeze rolled its way past the red-head and into the cosy living room, stirring the figure that was soundly asleep on the sofa. Deep blue, crystal eyes flew open as the figure sat up and brushed their clothes off.  
"My my, what a cute little kitty we have here" he mused in a cheeky tone, although he was still not able to fully see the cat of whom he was addressing. Until the house cat made its way into clear view and stood in front of Burn with the moonlight lighting one side of its face. Gazelle was the cat owned by the lord and lady, his silver hair glistened under the moonlight near the window, as did his Blue eyes which were currently staring Burn down coldly. A playful grin appeared on the stray-male, allowing Gazelle to see the corners of his sharp fangs. "You look dazzling under this light; it makes your fur shine and your eyes sparkle, I can only imagine how long it must take for you to look this magnificent" Gazelle took a step closer to the window, his eyes narrowed into cold slits. Burn swallowed slightly. When directly in front of the tulip-head Gazelle lifted his hand and swiftly, sharply snatched the bow tie around Burn's neck "my…looks like your one of those charmers I see roaming around Mr stray, but before you plan to win anyone over, don't make assumptions about whether I am a female" he breathed angrily into Burn's stunned face.  
_Way to let that piece of information slip, assholes. Oh well…it's not defeat, I can still have fun with this_ Burn purred to himself.  
The stray cat leaned closer to the house cat, almost letting their foreheads meet as he started to laugh lightly "But I hardly believe that matters Gazelle, we're both just as young as this amazing night. Won't you come? Come play with Burn-kyun just a little bit?" he whispered in a soft, seductive and warm tone as he stared into Gazelle's eyes and watched the moon reflecting into them.  
Gazelle's mouth gaped and he averted his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair in irritation "how did y…"he stopped rambling and remembered that his name was engraved onto his light blue collar in sterling silver. Gazelle sighed. _This is more troublesome than I ever imagined, he's getting to my head_.  
"Lighten up" The troublesome stray breathed; his breath ragged "we can only live once, right?"  
Gazelle's head spun like a carousel. Just as he was about to clear his thoughts, Burn leaned into the crook in Gazelle's neck and slid his tongue across his cold, soft skin. He stayed there for a painfully long time, just purring into the house cat's neck. Gazelle shuddered as he felt Burn's hot breath spread across his skin, almost melting him. "I mean c'mon Gazelle, you don't need this, and if you don't mind I'll just tear it straight from your neck with these teeth of mine" he breathed in a way that almost sounded like he was teasing him. Whilst managing to rasp a few purr's the street cat flashed all sets of his pointy teeth and hooked the sharpest one into the smallest hole of the collar. End of the tooth gently prodding against Gazelle's throat.  
Gazelle's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably in rage "you dare rip this leather" he rasped, at the same time sending burn a death glare colder than the forests winter frost. "My wish is not to be a stray cat, you don't have any rules at all do you Stray?"  
"oh come on" huffed Burn in defeat, soon brightening up and un-hooking his teeth. "You don't want to leave your life under control of humans do you? That's pitiful…being a stray is wonderful!" he whistled with his hands above his head in a care-free manner. "Me and my friends…we eat the finest salmon every morning and we don't even have to pay a single penny"  
_It's because you barely have a single penny  
"_sometimes when the children go home and no-one's looking we chase pigeons, watching their eyes shrink with terror is more fun than it looks" Burn cackled  
_Pfft childish Burn _Gazelle rolled his eyes  
"don't be an uptight little kitty, don't you ever wish you could sit on rooftops and let the warm rays of the sun soothe your skin, and if you sit on the right rooftops you can mock all the working humans whose palms are sweaty from labour…that we don't have to do!" the fiery cat giggled just imagining it and spreading his arms out wide, pointed to the misty night sky's. "It'd be so much better if you were free, weren't bound to those idiots with a piece of leather around your neck" he smiled "you could spend time with me and I could introduce you to all of the other stray idiots I call friends". The red-head reached his hand through the window to gently grasp the house cats hand; he rubbed his hand over the skin on top of Gazelle's bones. "It's not hard, just lift those skinny little legs and leap out... if you trip I'll catch you" He mocked in a soft tone.  
Gazelle suddenly ripped his hand out of Burn's iron grasp  
the white-haired male snapped his head up then looked into the stray's amber orbs assertively "What a wilful Mr stray, I wonder if this is fate that brought you here to me, you trouble maker and hot-head" said stray hung his head, then looked up with a smile matching a Cheshire cat exactly  
"those mischievous eyes of yours are illuminated in the darkness" clenching his fists near his thighs tightly he added "you know how to work that mouth of yours but don't you forget that I'm not the slightest bit dumb" and with that he turned around and walked over to a fluffy silver armchair: he perched himself neatly into the chair and mumbled "you told me that we can only live once yet you wonder why I'd rather be kept a house cat" he raised his voice a little more and shook "you have no standards and you have no idea what it means to me to keep mine, this leather is bearing silver for a reason!"  
The house cat let his eyes wander over to the stray, whose expression told that he was listening intently. Gazelle chuckled lightly. "I am elegant" He purred whilst standing from his seat and tip-toeing across the room in circles, doing small steps of a dance. "I don't need rooftops to stay warm, I have a proper bed and have meals prepared for me, suited to my tastes, then after I can settle down into a cold bath…I'm not fond of hot water"  
_That explains where your personality came from_ Burn snickered wearing his over-confident, self-indulging smirk!  
Gazelle hissed slightly through gritted teeth whilst replaying that very smirk through his thoughts. Did Burn enjoy making Gazelle angry like this, of course he did! Just that very smirk made his blood boil and yet something attracted Gazelle to Burn, something about him. Gazelle didn't deny his thoughts about Burn's attitude. The street cat's attitude could be seen as high and mighty, almost as if he was king of the streets. Comparing both living as a house cat next to living as a street cat was something that made the veins on Gazelle's head pop, his opinion on house cat's was wrong! Burn was the one who had an easy life here; it didn't really matter to Gazelle if he was 'poor' or not because he still gave the impression that he had a lazy life. Gazelle couldn't say that he enjoyed his life to its fullest. The house cat was waiting for something in particular that he couldn't place even if he tried.  
Burn was caught off guard when Gazelle then made his way back over to the window; a fierce expression on his face was a change from the normal cold yet collected one. Blue eyes were soon narrowed into thin slits and words tumbled from his lips in angry hisses "Compared to me, whom are you going to seek protection from?" He glared, but somewhere written on his face was the smallest glimpse of hurt you'd ever catch "Don't come crawling back to me if one day this week a car comes and hits you!" Burn, phased by his change in personalities, smiled at Gazelle whilst lifting a foot and climbing into the winter wonderland display! He noted Gazelle's reaction when he flinched at the sound of Burn's heavy boots. The stray made his way over to stand next to the house cat.  
_This is so much easier than I thought it would be, I can read him like a book. _Burn slowly and hesitantly shifted his hands to Gazelle's and entwined their delicate fingers. Both cats' gained colour as Burn whispered into Gazelle's ear "your assertiveness is nothing short of attractive, I've taken quite a liking to you"  
Gazelle's blush increased a little as he looked away from Burn, avoiding eye contact and making an 'o' shape with his mouth. Finally deciding he was defeated he replaced it with a smile "that's blunt for the moment since I'm not sure you'll be able to move my heart…just yet"  
For whatever reason, the playful stray's grin disappeared as his heart dropped, feeling disappointed and not even knowing why yet. Gazelle was then surprised to see Burn raise his head abruptly and confidently, his eyes looking straight through Gazelle.  
"Even a mere street stray like me has big dreams" he started, making the silver haired cat pull a rather startled looking expression. What? Everyone can dream can't they? "One day I will eventually get myself out of this dreary, lifeless town. I swear that soon I'll be living in the big city, seeing the streets bustling with people and bright lights illuminate the pavements in blue, red and tons of other colours to make the streets look alive!" His mind wondered as he fiddled with his thumbs and stared down his brown leather boots. A couple of minutes had passed when he finally realised Gazelle's eyes were fixed on him; he looked up with little hope in his eyes. It wasn't good-making decisions without thinking about answers.  
"Urm…I would-I mean if you could" he trailed off and looked down feeling a little less than confident. It was an extremely rare sight for a cat like Burn to be so self-conscious and weak looking; it was a major turn from being a hothead. "Well, jeez what I'm trying to say is that it'd be pretty cool to have some company, and if you could travel with me I'd like it" Burn shook his head "but, you have better priorities here…" he trailed off, never in his life had he acknowledged the fact he sounded like a complete idiot. Gazelle smiled sympathetically, never in all of his nine lives had he expected a street cat like Burn; who was well known in town for being egoistic, arrogant, and a thief, to be standing in front of him looking so nervous. There were so many beautiful cats out there that would have died to go travelling with Burn; it was a long shot that he'd ask Gazelle like this. It was a question that came from completely out of the blue. Why didn't Burn choose another cat, like…that cat Rean, she was pretty good looking. Burn had a face that had the ability to captivate almost everyone's heart, even his personality wasn't as bad as he thought; he was kind of sweet when he wanted to be. With one hand upon his heart, he places the other onto Burn's shoulder and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"As much as I'd love to, I can't just change my way of living so easily" he purred lightly, sighing inwardly at the disappointed look on the street cat's face "I just cannot abandon the lord and lady without any notice, they've done so much for me and for that I'm just too grateful" after absentmindedly staring around the sparkling room his gaze shifted back to the other, noticing that he had a distant look in his, usually fiery eyes. It looked as if someone had blown out a candle in his eyes, and all that was left over was a pool of dark ash! Before Gazelle even had a chance to open his mouth Burn had gently slipped out of his sight and started to make his way over to the silver window frame, lifting one leg over it carefully.  
"O-Oi I wasn't finished" the silver-hair stuttered, sounding a lot more panicked than he had hoped "excuse me but you're leaving a little early, don't you think?" The protests finally stopped after Gazelle realised that Burn stood a while away from the window; waving and smiling at him! When Burn had stopped waving, he whispered something that Gazelle completely failed to catch, before turning around and walking into the mist of the evening. "Please feel free to come over again tomorrow" the house cat yelled after him "I'll be waiting for you"! Gazelle sighed and wrapped his fingers around the window frame, shutting himself off from the cold air outside, then walked over to the feathery white armchair and wrapped himself up in a blanket. He smiled calmly and let his mind wonder over what could happen in they met again tomorrow. One thing was for certain, it would be extremely hard for Gazelle to fall asleep tonight.

_Mr stray…until tomorrow  
_Burn grinned as he made his way back up to the idiots resting on top of the roof, thinking about his eventful night. As much as he'd have liked to hold in his laughter, he had to supress a chuckle as he stared at Gran and Reize. Their expression were almost lifeless, their jaws almost reach the floor! "You might wanna close your mouths, you know what they say about catching flies" he sneered in Gran's direction.  
_Too bad you missed your chance Gran_


End file.
